The purpose of this project would be to monitor LEF-1 and TCF-1 trafficking in living cells. For these experiments, recombinant GST-GFP-LEF-1 and GST-GFP-TCF-1 protein will be microinjected into the cells with an Eppendorf injection system. The injection apparatus will be mounted on a Zeiss microscope platform equipped with a low light level imaging system. The set up will allow for imaging to commence within minutes after injection. Kinetic processes can be resolved by this system down to those occurring within a few seconds.